Soul Survivors
by TheGirlInQuestion
Summary: read it it might give you the ending you needed.... its no where near finshed but ill update at least evry other day sooo review plzz x
1. Chapter 1

Soul Survivors

Soul Survivors

The vampire with a soul.

Once he fulfils his destiny will Shanshu.

Become Human.

It is his reward.

Sounds like it could easily describe Spike as it does Angel. But it also implies that the Shanshu is about much more than saving the world once or even twice. It is the final events that hence a way off for both vampires.

'I'll show you what I mean'

Angel had signed away the away the Shanshu prophecy, his redemption, so there was no reward, no reason for him to fight.

If that didn't stop him- Plan B.

Hell may already be on earth but they were going to make it come alive.

The heavens were weeping sharply over the terror, the flair glint of weapons surrounding. The tears from Angels ran down the champions faces as the stench of death was already washing around them. It was dark, damp, never-ending with the evil.

Heartbeats raced, heartbeats slowed, heartbeats never began. But the adrenaline, the fear was high.

Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria were fighting with every part of there souls, every movement that was left inside them that was capable in their own rights. The rain changed course as it beat against the wings of fire. Angel wanted that fire, he wanted that dragon. He felt the heat rising but not in himself. He was relaxed. Infuried with the confusion of why was he was still fighting ? The prophecy was gone, he was damned to hell for all eternity. But this fight it wasn't for him, it was for Doyle Cordelia, Fred all of the people he had tried to save but couldn't and all the lives he had ruined in his life and death. This fight is for the world and this war is his redemption whether he lived or died. He raised his sword.

'I'm going to finish this'

Gunn flinched as heads spewing boiling blood rolled into the puddles. His body was weakening. His eyes glazed over as he lifted his axe and through it at the first demon his blurred vision could see. His last kill and his shaking hand clutched his blood soaked chest as he fell to the floor. He looked at his reflection in the near by puddle 'least I died fighting the good fight' he murmured with his last breath and he was gone. He had made his last moments count just like he said he would.

Spike looked up for a brief second at the circling dragon. 'Angel you still got your eye on that dragon or can I have a pop at it' he yelled. There was no answer just a deafening silence expect for a sickening rumble deep beneath their feet. His eyes swept over the army only for a brief moment which was a moment too late. A demon swung straight for his neck. He was dust.

A Sonic eruption hit the alleyway, unsteadying both Spike and the demon allowing his fate to change, he regained his footing and moved in and out of the distorted creatures 'something had changed, something had altered time' spike thought and there she was fighting beside him, she had got her powers back how? he didn't no ,didn't care. She had saved him. He smiled.

Illyria twitched, her body, her shell became numb, her power slipping. Illyria was fading. Everything around her began to dissolve becoming darkness, a sharp pain exploded through her. This was it, she bent down her hand feeling the cold wet ground beneath her. Illyria's fingers were sticky with blood but not her own, Gunn's. She slowly moved her neck around now feeling the stiffness and coldness of a mortal. Her eyes snapped open, she wasn't mortal and she would not die as one. The alleyway came back into focus, it was like she was in a bubble, nothing could see or touch her, there laying by her feet was Gunn his limp body face down in the water. The bubble popped and she erupted blue sparks of emotion through the army killing a part of hell. Her colour then washed away with the rain. Illyria faded away.

There they stood, the last two champion's Angel and Spike, side by side they had killed, side by side they would fight and side by side they would die. Every clash of a sword seemed to echo, the heat drew closer. Angel looked to the heavens above and saw it going straight towards Spike. The dragon opened its mouth and gouged flames, Angel pushed towards him and there he stood watching as the colours of fury burned reflecting in his eyes. Feeling his soul burn within him, he had tried, he had failed, he had died saving Spike. Ash's to Ash's dust to dust.


	2. Chapter 2

A small light shimmered behind him; he opened his eyes slowly turning to face the illuminated figure how was this possible, how could he be standing there when his ashes blew around him? Why was he still in Hell? Nothing felt real, he didn't feel real. Everything around him was still; silent except for the crackling energy form the glowing small figure in front of him. Angel looked down; the light around it dimmed revealing a young child, a girl. Her face was so familiar something about her eyes, her smile; she was….them, Buffy, Angel and Spike. He could see it, feel it she was his all of there's. She floated over to Spike and touched his chest leaving her handprint to fade into his heart. He woke from the frozen daze that had hit the alleyway, with tearstained eyes he looked towards Angel and the child, 'Did we die'? Spike asked. The child stepped forward 'you didn't, but Angel did' she whispered. Spike shut his eyes and clenched his fist and opened them coming face to face with Angel. 'I…I can't do this alone' She took both there hands 'your not, but she is, she needs you'

'Buffy?' Angel said

'She's fighting for her life and needs us, the Immortal….'

'Say no more take us to her' Spike said. At that moment Gunn and Illyria appeared;

'Lets Finish This'

There they stood on top of a hill, looking down on the battle field, slayer against slayer, the little girl rested her hands on the crown of Buffy's head, She knew they were there beside her, She ran down the hill towards the battle, they followed, they fought. The little child whispered 'Good-bye' as the battle finished. Illryia, Gunn and Spike vanished and Angel was left alone looking down at Buffy lying on the field, the wind blowing through her hair. He bent down and kissed her gently 'Open your eyes' he whispered and touched her chest, something told him it was time to go, he stood up and slowly faded into the wind as her eyes flickered.

It was dark, cold, wet. He was back in the alleyway, but it was different. Angel stood up, he was wearing only ripped blood stained trousers, and he wiped away the tears running down he face. This was it he was in Hell. He dragged himself out of the alleyway; the City of Angels was dead. Buildings burned, death filled the air. They had lost. The world had ended. Angel fell to his knees 'how could I let this happen'.


	3. Chapter 3

This was his hell, his nightmare, everything he had tried to stop, had happened. He stood up and shuffled along the empty streets as ash fell around him like snow. Angel held himself he couldn't feel the cold, but he could feel the heat of the flames of the burning city around him yet he still shivered. Angel shivered because he didn't know what was to come and it scared him. Was this a hellish dimension or was he back on earth?

'Neither' came a voice and Angel blacked out.

He woke up on the side of kerb, his head throbbing, a young women bent down 'Are you ok' she asked helping him up, He looked at her 'thank you' he replied letting her pull him up straight.

'Bit early for drinking' she laughed

He rubbed his head 'I haven't been drinking… I don't think so anyway'

She arched her eyebrow at him 'What's your name' she asked concerned

' Ermm I.. I don't remember' he said looking around

'No Id on you, where are your tags?'

He checked his pockets confused and shook his head.

'Hmmm well you don't look like an axe murderer, lets get you inside I only live a block away, its not safe to be here at night' she said taking his arm 'plus nice dress sense'

He looked down at his black shirt, trousers and long coat and smirked doing it up. The young women opened a door to a back alley flat, he just stood in the doorway, it was the first time he had a good look at her, she had long dark messy hair and green eyes wearing tatty faded clothes.

'Are you going to stand out there all night?'

He cautiously stepped inside and he followed her into a small dirty kitchen 'what's your name?'

'My name? 'She repeated tying her back and pulling out a pair of tags from under her shirt 'They call me 'Y35484L' she stated turning her back to him 'But… I had a dream once my name was Lucy' she said in a daze

'What do you mean 'they' call you who's they?'

She snapped out of the daze and looked at the clock 'o my is that the time, the kids will be home soon'

'You have children' he asked 'How old?'

She looked at him and smiled 'five and six'

He leant on the counter 'and there out this late?'

'You make it sound like a bad thing'

'Well it's almost sunrise…'

She looked at the window then at him, 'wow that was some blow to head, it's always been like this the children go to work at night, adults in the day otherwise how do you expect us to finish' she stared right into his face 'you have a really angelic face, no angels around here though eh'

He looked back at her, 'I still don't understand Lucy, finish what for whom?'

She began to edge away from him 'Ok who are you really?'

'I told you I don't know'

'I don't believe you'

At that point the door opened and two very tired children stumbled in, a boy and a girl both wearing rags with cuts and bruises over there faces, they looked just like there mum dark hair and green eyes. Lucy ran over to them and gave both a hug, the little girl rubbed her eyes and walked over to him 'who are you?' she yawned, Lucy stepped in holding the boys hand, 'This is a friend of mine he's going to be staying a few days sweetie' He bent down to the child's height, 'and what's your name?'

She looked up at her mum first then proudly stated 'Y32180D'. He stood up, and Lucy picked her up and took her and the boy to their bedrooms.

'We need to give you a name' she said sternly walking back in 'Y3479A'

'That's not a name' He said

Lucy sighed. 'yeah but it will keep you alive'


	4. Chapter 4

Before he could say anything, a screeching siren echoed around what seemed or could have been the whole city, she gasped 'I better go'. He followed her to the doorway, before she walked out she stared right into his eyes 'I don't know who you are, or why you're here but I trust you, something's telling me to trust you'. He just watched as she walked out into the empty streets. He closed his eyes for a brief second trying to contemplate what was happening, there were so many thoughts going through his head he didn't no which one to choose. Sighing he turned round to see the young girl staring back at him, she yawned rubbing her eyes.

'Can't sleep?' he asked bending down

She just blinked 'I don't want to'

'Is your brother asleep?' he said standing back up

She shrugged 'I don't know'

He took her hand and lead her back to the bedroom, where her brother was also awake, their beds where only torn dirty sheets lying on the floor, he sat down with them both looking around at their dull empty walls, this wasn't right, nothing was right.

'Are you the Angel? The little girl asked quickly

'shhh' the boy tried to silence her

'The Angel?' He asked confused

'The old ones spoke of an Angel coming to save us' as she explained her green eyes glistened.

'You think I'm an Angel?' he questioned them looking from one child to the other

They both nodded, 'Well I don't know why I'm here, but what or who do you need saving from?'

'The old ones' the boy whispered

A cold chill entered the room 'who are the old ones?'

'The old ones are who keep us here' they said in unison


End file.
